


The Mission

by xXIsabellaAuthorxX



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Bad Jokes, Depression, Gen, Hunted, Hunters & Hunting, Jokes, Monsters, POV Third Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Rivalry, The Author Regrets Nothing, assignment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIsabellaAuthorxX/pseuds/xXIsabellaAuthorxX
Summary: Lincoln of the Royal Woods Tribe is sent to kill a family of 12 monsters and pose as one of their sons, whom supposedly died years ago. Can Lincoln and his partner, Clyde of the McBride Family, defeat these beasts, or will they reconsider?





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where  
> A : The whole Loud family is made of monsters.  
> B : Lincoln is not related to the Loud Family and he is human.  
> C: The town of Royal Woods hides in the forest from the Louds.  
> If I accidentally misspell any monster names, then I'm sorry! I worked for a long time to find uncommon monsters that you may not have known about.  
> This chapter is really short, and I'm sorry.

     "I'm ready." Lincoln told his Master. His white hair was poking out of a helmet. He was ready to take down his tribe's greatest foes. The Louds had been terrorizing his poor town of Royal Woods for centuries. They had recently evolved to become more deadly and more bloodthirsty a few decades before Lincoln was abandoned in Royal Woods. Enough was enough! He faced his district's leader, which was none other than one of his partner's dads. 

     "You need to do this for  **us**. Now remember. You are an adopted human boy who will live with the Louds." Lincoln was told. The young boy thought about how he would kill them. Lincoln grasped his spear in his hand, and then hid it in his backpack. Lincoln nodded as he quickly sighed. He turned around to hear footsteps. He was surprised to see his new partner, Clyde McBride.

     His partner was short, with black skin and dirty glasses.  _He looks weak,_ Lincoln thought to himself. His sweater was torn and muddy. His hair was unruly and looked horrible. It wasn't until Lincoln noticed that he had a quiver with a large bow.  _So maybe he'll need me,_ Lincoln reconsidered to himself. The boy of color grabbed one of his arrows. He quickly scratched one of his fingers with it, drawing a bit of blood. He extended his hand out, clearly waiting for something. Lincoln did the same with his spear, and the two shook hands.

     "Let's get going." The boy of color told Lincoln. He nodded as the two ran out of the forest into the shambles of Royal Woods.

     The walk was mostly silent. They passed schools and homes. "Can you be my watch eye? Give me my 411. The info." Lincoln asked Clyde. 

     Clyde nodded as he recited, "These are the beings, form youngest to oldest. A shapeshifter, a sphinx, a mermecolion, a mermaid, a zombie, a gorgon, an imp, a bogle, a genie, and a siren."

     "They'll all be dead soon." Lincoln assured his partner. They looked up to see the only house that wasn't in shambles. 

     "Here's your stop. Good luck."

     "I won't need luck. I'll kill them all."


End file.
